Neil Donaldson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Termite | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Agent of Obadiah Stane | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Professional saboteur; former sculptor | Education = Art school graduate | Origin = Mutant depowered by Forge's power neutralizer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Denny O'Neil; Luke McDonnell | First = Iron Man #189 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = An unsuccessful sculptor, Neil Donaldson's mutant powers developed relatively late in life. Whe he found he had the power to disintigrate matter that he touched, however, he turned to crime as an industrial saboteur called the Termite to help raise money to further his artistic ambitions. He was soon hired by industrialist Obadiah Stane to destroy the factory of a rival electronics company. However, the factory's owner alerted his friend Clytemnestra Erwin, who in turn informed her friend James Rhodes, who at the time was acting as the hero Iron Man. Iron Man opposed the Termite, and Termite, not wishing to battle the hero, fled the scene by tunneling away. Later, Rhodes as Iron Man investigated the tunnels under the factory and found the Termite, who he started fighting. Rhodes was forced to stop the fight when the factory began to collapse and he had to save its owner. Iron Man continued the pursuit, but lost the Termite again until he turned up at an art gallery and created a sculpture, hoping for acclaim. When one of the gallery's visitors criticized his sculpture, however, Termite ran amok. Rhodes arrived, having seen Termite on television, and he fought the villain. As the battle continued, Rhodes' employer and predecessor as Iron Man, Tony Stark arrived with the mutant power neutralizer designed by Forge and shot Termite with it, removing his powers. The depowered Termite was taken into police custody and jailed. Stane decided to have Termite killed rather than be implicated in his crimes, so he hired the assassin the Enforcer to kill him. However, before the Enforcer could carry out the hit, he himself was killed instead by a disguised Scourge of the Underworld. So, ironically, the superhuman criminal-killing Scourge saved the Termite's life. The Termite was later seen in prison bemoaning his capture and ruined life. | Powers = Termite had the mutant power to weaken molecular bonds, thus allowing him to disintegrate any substance he touched. He was able to use this power to tunnel quickly through the Earth. His power was later neutralized. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Termite's suit contained life support systems allowing him to survive underground for hours. It also apparently provided him with some protection from injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/termiteim.htm }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Depowered by Technology Category:Disintegration